Welcomed return
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Livtani/Livbo fic for Nat's birthday today!written by me and chloe x


**Written by myself and Chloe (cloloveswah) for Nat's birthday XD Livbo...**

Everyone was rushing round the house at Leopard's Den, loading things into the back of the jeep and getting themselves sorted for the afternoons celebrations. As Dup had said many times, it was a lot of fuss for a one year old, but then again baby Robert was fussed over all the time. He had received a lot of love and attention from his large family during the first year of his life.

Danny was straightening his tie in the mirror as Alice rushed around behind him trying to find the right pair of shoes to match her purple dress.

"Alice" Danny tried to calm her "you look fine, beautiful in fact, stop worrying!"

"I'm not worried Danny! There's just lots to do!" She exclaimed strapping a pair of small heels on "has someone blown up the balloons?"

Danny swooped Robert up off the bed where he had been happily playing with his toy truck.

"We'll go and find out for you" He smiled, tickling Robert under the chin leaving him to squirm in his arms as they made a swift exit out of the room.

(x)

A short while later and many members of the family had transferred themselves to the new bar that Max had recently opened, Rosie and Liv were busy putting up decorations whilst Caroline arranged a table for some food in a corner. Max's efforts to try and prepare the place before hand hadn't been good enough for her because as soon as she came in she'd tutted and begun to move things around. Caroline had even brought over some food that she and Nomsa had prepared themselves, even though the bar was equipped with a small kitchen that was capable of generating the 'nibbles' that Alice had agreed they'd have.

"There you go" Max placed a glass of lemonade beside Caroline as she laid out a tablecloth

"Oh" she looked down at the drink "I'd rather not have ice, sorry"

"No problem" Max lied as he returned to the bar with the drink.

"Do I ever do anything right for that woman?" He muttered to Liv and Rosie as he past them. The pair of them grinned in agreement.

(x)

Soon enough, the rest of the family plus some of their other friends had filled up the bar. Everyone was in high spirits celebrating Robbie's birthday. He was, unsurprisingly, being spoilt as well. A pile of gifts was mounting in one corner and everyone wanted cuddles and photos with him too, he was fairly happy to accept the attention though!

Liv and Fatani were happily chatting away in the corner whilst others milled around them. Neither of them noticed a familiar face walk into the bar and scan the small crowd of people.

Thabo took note of them and narrowed his eyes slightly observing how cosy they looked. From the moment Liv had told him it was over he had a feeling that this would be the end result, but he decided to leave the area and to break his ties with everyone instead. He had no reason to stay at the time.

Max nudged Rosie in the side as they leant on the bar

"What?" Rosie asked him

Max nodded in Thabo's direction, "Isn't that-"

"Thabo!" Rosie gasped quietly as he made his way from the door over to the corner where Liv and Fatani were sat.

Liv giggled as Fatani excitedly told her about his latest 'invention' - The Fatani Fantastic. She sighed slightly; he was always so over enthusiastic about everything including their relationship. Recently she'd felt smothered and had in the past week alone sought refuge twice at Leopards Den. It wasn't that he was a controlling guy it was more the fact he was annoying. He wanted to prove to her continuously he loved her and sometimes Liv just wanted to bask in comfort _knowing _that they loved one another. It had always been so easy with... She paused, stopping her mental thought process; Thabo had been making quite a few appearances in her thoughts recently. Maybe it was because of all her arguing with Fatani over him crowding her; tonight was probably the best they'd been for weeks.

"Well, this is cosy."

Liv's mouth dropped open; that deep, dark South African tone, she'd know it anywhere but what was he - the guy who consumed her mind recently - doing here?

"Thabo?" Liv asked in shock, "Why are you here?"

"I was coming back to see you - I spotted this new bar and figured it'd be Trevanion free and possibly have a room." Thabo told her moodily, "How wrong was I?"

"Yeh well you can back off, Liv's with me and she doesn't want to talk to you." Fatani spoke up, trying his pathetic best to threaten Thabo before possessively wrapping his arm around Liv.

Liv spun angrily out of his embrace and moved towards Thabo, "You do not say who I want to talk to." She shouted angrily, "If I want to speak to Thabo I will, if I don't, I won't. I don't need you to tell me."

"I was protecting you baby!" Fatani protested realising they had gained an audience,

"Well I don't need it! Just back off Fatani!" Liv shouted, "Thabo, come with me. I'll hear you out."

As Liv walked off with Thabo, the rest of the family quickly began to discuss the events that had just happened before their eyes. Danny was agitated; his back ramrod straight and his eyes trained on the direction his step daughter and her ex boyfriend had just walked off in. He would openly admit that he preferred Thabo over Fatani as a match for his stepdaughter but that didn't stop him worrying about his intentions.

"Danny, honey relax." Alice soothed, placing her hand on his forearm. "They'll be fine." She promised as she bounced Robert who she held in her other arm. "We need to give them space."

"You're right." Danny sighed as he spun and took Robert from his wife's arms. "I just worry."

"I know you do." Alice smiled, "It's one of the reasons I married you."

"Not for my good looks then?" Danny beamed as they walked back to the gossiping family.

"Handsome is as handsome does Mr Trevanion." Alice teased.

(x)

"So," Liv asked as she ran a finger around her steering wheel; she'd chosen her car as their refuge, "What do you want?"

Thabo shifted uncomfortably; he could see how the family all fit together and a part of him felt like he was once again the interloper but he couldn't go on like this. Thinking about her every moment of his life - he had to tell her for his own closure and he didn't care much for his selfish intentions either. She'd broke his heart.

"I can't stop thinking about you Liv." He murmured, "You... I... Look, I know you said we were over but I can't bear it! Liv I've tried to love another girl and I can't! I love you." He declared, "But your with Fatani, your happy and well I won't ruin that. I'd like to say hello to Danny and Alice before I go though?"

"Don't I get to respond?" Liv asked him softly,

"It'll only break my heart more to hear your voice tell me to go."

"What if I don't speak?" Liv asked him.

He stared at her in shock, unsure of what she was saying or implying. He braced himself for some form of violence or a game of charades but was pleasantly shocked as he felt her own soft lips upon his. He responded in kind; locking this sensual moment in his mind

"You're all I've thought about recently." Liv whispered,

"Fatani?" Thabo squeaked.

"He's been annoying me, smothering me, we don't work... Not like us: we do"

"If we do this Liv you have to be sure; you can't change your mind and run back to Fatani." Thabo warned her,

"I want you!" Liv exclaimed passionately, taking his hands, "I'll explain to Alice and get you in a lodge at Leopards Den. I'll tell Fatani tonight."

"So we're happening?" Thabo grinned kissing one of her hands.

"Definitely - I love you. Now," she smiled, "You gonna come meet Robbie?"

"You bet!" Thabo beamed following her back to the party. Words couldn't describe how he felt in that moment. He couldn't believe Liv had felt the same way too.

He followed her all the way to where Alice was stood with Robert. She smiled as they approached, her knowing look causing him to blush slightly and Liv to nervously smile as she asked Alice about the lodges.

"I don't see why not - I'll have to tell Danny why though." Alice smiled, "Stay for the party Thabo... Meet wee Robert!"

"He's got your eyes and mouth but everything else is pure Danny! He's gorgeous!" Thabo gushed as he allowed Robert to grasp his finger. Liv grinned, covertly patting his arm before wandering back to Fatani, she turned slightly as she left catching Thabo's eye.

"See you tonight" she mouthed with a wink before turning.

Thabo grinned: she hadn't lost her touch - he was more mesmerised by her than ever.


End file.
